


starry sky

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Divergent to SMP Earth, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Requested Story, SMP Earth AU, anything else?, complain if you want but it's not gonna get you anywhere, i don't think so, minecraft au, okay time for actual tags, yes this is shipping although it's kinda tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Deo is keeping watch over the base, Tommy can't sleep.
Relationships: Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo / TommyInnit
Series: For The Good Children Of God [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [mydudedune](https://www.wattpad.com/user/) on Wattpad.

**\- deo's pov -**

The moon was clear and bright on the dark, wide sky above him, littered with stars and streaked with pale, thin clouds. Equally as dark but not as empty was the land beneath his dangling feet, the muted lights of the base in his back not enough to light up the hillside down towards the forest. The faint red glow of the redstone rails on the bridge was more visible but even that was swallowed by the night a few dozens of meters further. The trees were only shadows moving in the wind and the ocean to his right hand was an occasional flash of moonlight reflected on the calm surface. There were sounds too, leaves rustling and animals calling and the quiet crashing of waves on the shore, but it all seemed peaceful. 

Deo had no idea if he could believe the semblance. 

Ever since the raid a week ago he was on edge - they all were. The attack had come at night, using the pitch black darkness the new moon brought to catch them by surprise. 

Deo hated how well it worked. 

There had been no warning, the whole of Business Bay had been slumbering peacefully when suddenly hell had broken loose. Deo had little memory of the first moments, when he had stumbled out of his house with a sword in his hands and adrenaline in his veins trying to push away the sleep. The roof of his house had been on fire but that wasn't even what had woken him, the screams of animals and humans alike undertook that well enough. One glance was all it had taken for him to get a grasp on the situation, noticing his faction members trying to fend off people clad in shiny diamond gear. Someone had let loose their animals, pigs and cows running around and completing the chaos. 

The familiar red cape paired with a crown set atop of pink hair and a mad look in his eyes had told Deo immediately who had been responsible for this. 

They had not lost that night, technically. There had been no winners or losers, but Deo knew it had been mercy on the attackers side who chose to retreat at some point, vanishing into the night as quickly as they appeared and leaving destruction behind. 

In the direct aftermath, when they had been standing in the midst of burning buildings and dead animals there had been only confusion and fear - Deo had felt it and he had seen it clearly on the faces of his faction members. 

Looking back at it, Deo now knew that had been the exact goal. There was no real reason behind the attack - there was damage but it could have been worse, the villagers were safe, and although Luke had died very few of his items got lost in the battle - it was just meant to scare them, remind them who they were dealing with and put them on edge. 

It worked formidable and Deo had to give Techno props for that move - his old friend really was a master strategist. 

They all took away injuries, they were forced to set up watches in the night - that's why he was here, in the middle of night, on top of a tower -, leading to all of them getting less sleep which weakened them more and put them further on edge. They didn't feel safe inside their own base anymore. 

Deo hated it, all of it. 

The sound of a wooden ladder clashing against stone snapped him out of his dark thoughts. He turned around and stood up in one motion, carefully stepping away from the edge of the balcony around the tower's top. Deo got to the top of the ladders just as a mop of blond hair appeared over the edge, followed by a string of quiet curses and Tommy's face, scrunched up in pain and annoyance. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, you know…" Tommy lifted himself up another step, upper body now on the floor, and Deo jumped to help him up. "Enjoying the view and such." 

Deo shook his head at him, not even bothering with an answer, carefully helping him straighten up and looking him over. 

Tommy was not wearing armor or weapons, not even the lighter ones Deo took with him on his watch, just some sweatpants and his trademark red-sleeved white shirt. His left arm was still in a sling, secure against his chest, although Deo was truly astonished that he even managed to climb the ladder one-handed. 

He followed Tommy out to the balcony, returning to his spot on the edge. They both let their feet hang over the verge, confident enough in their balance. Tommy was taller than Deo by quite a lot, but he still melted against the older's side as soon as they were seated, putting his head down on his shoulder. Deo curled one arm around him, playing with his hair as he returned his gaze to the midnight sky. 

"Why are you not sleeping? You're not assigned for a watch tonight." 

"And you should've given over to Bitzel hours ago." 

Deo winced but didn't answer. Tommy was right, he should be in bed trying to get at least some sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He regularly prolonged his own watches, sometimes going a whole night without sleep, to give his younger faction members more chances to regenerate and get back their strength. Even though Tommy was officially their leader, Deo felt sort of protective over the others. He just wanted them safe, but he wasn't sure if he could still manage that. 

He sighed heavily, eyes returning to the sky up above. He could feel Tommy's head move on his shoulder as he followed his gaze.

"Why are you really here?", he asked the blonde. 

"I couldn't sleep." 

The unspoken "... because you weren't there." hung between them and Deo didn't blame Tommy for not saying it although it was clear that was the reason. The younger sometimes had trouble communicating his emotions if they didn't involve some sort of joke. 

"So I decided to help you keep watch, you know? Not that you doze off!" 

Deo chuckled lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Tommy's temple. "Sure, whatever you say." 

Silence settled between them and Deo was actually able to pick up the nocturnal sounds of nature around them again. They were still the same, nothing unusual, so he allowed himself to relax a bit. He was still on a watch, though, so he kept scanning over the forest, watching the ocean for boats and looking for planes up in the sky. 

Nothing happened, of course, and it took Tommy less than five minutes to slump against his side and start softly snoring. Gently, as to not hurt his injured arm, Deo moved the other boy so he could place his head more comfortably in his lap. 

He returned his eyes to the stars and lights far, far above him and waited for the sun to rise again.


End file.
